In the middle
by Orinocono
Summary: Tai's in college a practical joker,jock and straight out troublemaker.Sora's a quiet,straight a student.But then again opposites attract-right?


**In the middle**

I don't this song or any song to that matter. It's just one day while flaming Friendship's love or something like that I heard this song on the radio. Then I went to Voices and flamed them. It's just that this song is so Taiora it's scary. I don't own digimon either. I guess you knew that because if I did it wouldn't had ended like that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_It just takes some time _ Fifty five fifty six fifty seven. I lay on my bed throwing a basketball against the ceiling.Fifty eight. The stero pounding in my ears. Yup I was depressed._ Everything everything will be all right._ And this stupid song wasn't helping. Fifty nine. Where'd I buy this cd any ways?. Sixty.

Women. I mean who needs them? All they're good for is shopping and asking " do i look fat in this ". Yeah I just got dumped. Sixty one. I mean usually I wouldn't have cared and would have just moved on to the next good lay but I had just gotten dumped by the biggest slut in town no wait scratch that the biggest slut in the WORLD. But hey at least she's happy right?

_ Everything will be just fine _.Sixty Two. Ok that song is just too annoying. I tossed my basket ball across the room and watched as it bounced off my stero system and flew out the window into the car park. 'I hope it hits Mimi's car' I found my self thinking. As if in response to my thoughts a car alarm went off. I jumped off of my bed and practically flew to the now broken window. 

Oh crap. Instead of hiiting Mimi's pink convertable I had left a dent in the dean's new SVU. Well that was okay I mean he had no way of knowing it was me. Or did he?. I squinted nown at the car and saw written perfectly in permanent marker. Taichi Kamiya. Darn my mother and her stupid habit of writing my name on everything I owned. I sighed could this day get any worse. Bad question."Hey Tai Mr.Morris is downstairs ranting on about his car and your basketball" my roomate Matt blurted out from the door way.

Leave it to Matt the bearer of bad news. "Better get outta here dude" he finished with a grin. "Right" I said and with that I ran out of my dorm room and straight into..a girl. Accidentally knocking her over. "Oh geez I'm so sorry" I said helping her up. "I just wasn't looking where I was going ..and I'm so sorry" That must have sounded worse to her than to me. "It's okay" the girl replied, and for the first time I saw her face. And that was it. It was like someone had just hit the pause button on a remote. I just stood there staring at her. She had long orangeish kina looking hair that just kinda curled at the ends. And her eyes, it was her eyes that caught my attention the were the most intnse color i had ever seen almost like red. I must have been drooling. She stood in front of me smiling "See no permanent damage". I nodded like a monkey at a zoo. But my little dream was over.

"KAMIYA!" a voice bellowed from behind me. I nearly wet my pants.   
Do you have ANY idea on how hard it is to turn around from the most beautiful girl that you had ever seen to face a man that had never even heard of a magical little invention called _soap_.Whatever disgust I had I knew I had to keep it quiet now was not a good time to test this guys temper. "Why HELLO Mr.Morris" I said in my sweetest voice. "What brings you to my dorm room door?". "Don't you try to sweet talk me Kamiya" Sheesh apparently he had never heard of toothpaste either. "Why whatever do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused. "Shut up boy the school fee isn't high enough for me to tolerate you and your hanky-panky" Hanky Panky?Where did this guy live in Barney world?"Sir I honestly.." "COME WITH ME"he spat-literally.

And with that the dragged me by my shirt collar down the hall. By this time the entire school was staring and that girl with them. HEY I suddendly remembered I didn't get her name ok well that wasn't a big deal but I didn't get her NUMBER. I felt more miserable that I had in days and Mr.Morris yelling about how he wished that corpal punishment hadn't been banned was not the exact thing that I wanted to hear right now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blah blah blah! Does this guy have ANY life at ALL. When he's not yapping about students wearing a **uniforn** to **college**. He's on my case. Now he was saying that I should be thrown into jail.And the worst thing was that this guy dated my mom in high school. Ain't it GREAT. Sometimes I terrorize myself at night by wondering how I would have turned out if the two of them would had gotten married.Ew.I mean what generous,caring man would have any normal 18 year old male cooped up in an office while the most beautiful woman on the planet was roaming these hallways probaly SINGLE!! An evil one all right one that missed your fifth birthday party to buy a chew toy for his dog. I rolled my eyes how long was this gonna take?

"Mr.Morris" a woman peeked in "There's a Mr.Anderson on the phone for you" she smiled. I saw that four of her teeth were missing. "Oh right" my "uncle" smiled back. "Well Taichi we'll continue this when I return. 'Yeah right' I thought to myself. 'Who this guy think I am Urkel?'. I waited until I heard the definate slam of the door to jumped out of the fake leather couch situated in Mr.Morris' office. I looked out the window.It's a good thing that his office is on the first floor-or I don't know what I would have done.

Freedom! I felt like yelling-but no.Right now I had to find that girl where ever she was.

To be continued. 


End file.
